You're Making the Ice Cream Melt
by Lemoluv
Summary: KPOP FIC - DBSK/TVXQ - YOOSU. yaoi, lemon, smut, sex however you want to call it. Warnings inside so read if you wish! :D


- THIS IS A DBSK/TVXQ FANFICTION BEFORE BREAK UP- *keep the faith ^^*

**Title:** You're Making the Ice Cream Melt  
**Pairing[s]: **Yoosu (yoochun-x-Junsu), very small YunJae (Yunho-x-Jaejoong)  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warning: **smut, food kink, mayyybeeeee public sex?  
**Disclaimer: **Only own the story, not people  
**Summary:** When Junsu gets jealous of food…

* * *

'_He's just sitting there, like what he's doing doesn't matter to anyone, isn't _bothering_ anyone.'_

Junsu was glaring at Yoochun, his boyfriend, as he seemingly, almost _lazily_ licked away at his ice cream. It was a two scope, both vanilla with a cherry planted on top that he hadn't picked off and eaten yet.

Yoochun looked through the corner of his eyes, sensing Junsu's disagreeable look and locked eye contact only for a second before Junsu crawled towards him on the couch and sensually licked the other side of the ice cream cone.

"Ewwwww, gross!"

Jaejoong got up from the floor and gave a not so serious glare towards the two.

Junsu turned his head and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh shut up! You and Yunho hyung had sex last night _with_ the door open. _Again."_

Jaejoong laughed, remembering that good memory and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Junsu returned his attention to the ice cream and fully sat on Yoochun's lap to continue his sensual licking. Yoochun had stopped his own consumption of the cold treat just to watch his boyfriend with amusement.

"What are you doing?"

Junsu stopped and gave a pout, shifting on Yoochun's lap slightly.

"I want you to pay attention to me."

"But I'm eating ice cream. Wait, are you telling me you're jealous of food?"

"No!"

Yoochun laughed while Junsu glared, totally disliking the way he was being mocked and suddenly put his hand on the older's crotch.

"Listen _Micky,_ I'm not fucking jealous of food."

Yoochun stopped laughing and got quite serious when Junsu decided to act dangerously with anatomy, _his_ anatomy no less. As soon as he felt the other's hand squeeze, supposing to be a threat, they were suddenly on the floor.

Junsu was now being straddled by a very annoyed seme with a melting ice cream cone in his hand.

"Listen _Xiah_, don't fucking grab my dick like it's a threat."

Yoochun leaned forward and abruptly smiled, placing a soft kiss on his mad boyfriend's lips to show he wasn't serious about himself getting angry.

"Mmph. Who's having public sex now?"

Jaejoong walked out of the kitchen and looked at them with annoyance. He had no desire to stay in the room any longer than was necessary and quickly went into his room.

Yoochun laughed and sat up straight, pulling up Junsu's shirt as he did so. But the younger certainly wasn't in the mood for sex so he pulled it back down.

"Oh come on, don't make me tie you up."

"He likes that!"

Changmin's voice came from his room and Junsu glared.

"Shut up maknae!"

Yoochun chuckled and leaned forward, still holding the ice cream in one hand, and licked Junsu's ear.

"Oh I know you like that."

"Will you just eat the damn ice cream? It's going to melt and get on the carpet."

Yoochun shrugged his shoulders and forcibly lifted his boyfriend's shirt up again. Before he could be stopped, he put the sweet face down on his chest.

Junsu released a small cry from the cold and arched his back like he could get the ice cream away but made no attempt by his hands to pull it off.

"God that's cold!"

Yoochun laughed, it bordering the line of syndical.

"I know."

He then brought his free hand, not holding the shirt, and unzipped the younger's pants.

"Yoochun take this ice cream off me!"

"Why don't you?"

Junsu gave a whine, most likely because of Yoochun picking on him, and sat up slightly to pull his shirt off. He had hoped his shirt wouldn't get sticky but by moving, the ice cream traveled faster down his chest and past the crevices of his abs, nearly to his open pants.

Yoochun laughed when Junsu hissed from the cold and got off his boyfriend slightly to tug his pants down a little more.

"Admit it, you like having ice cream on you."

"Stubbornly, Junsu turned his head and glared at the wall as he kept his own hands above his head.

"Don't be like that Ducky."

"Don't call me that."

Yoochun leaned forward and licked where the ice cream had first landed on his chest, leading all the way down to the dip on his pants while Junsu bucked his hips up.  
"Duccckkkyyy~"

Yoochun smirked at him while rubbing his nose in his lover's groin, nipping it through his jeans. Junsu arched his back and have a throaty moan once the ice cream finally trickled down his happy trail and made contact with his boxers.

"Yoochun please! T-the ice cream."

Said man laughed once again and reluctantly took his face away from his boyfriend's crotch and licked up the melted ice cream.

"We should save this Ducky, ne?"

Junsu was slightly hazed and he looked down at him with half lidded eyes.

"Why…?"

Yoochun went back to licking up his chest until he reached the waffle cone.

"Well if you don't get prepped, it won't hurt me any."

Junsu knew that Yoochun wouldn't hurt him like that but with him slowly finishing the ice cream, his logical thinking slowly dissolved.

"I'm not in the mood Chunnie…"

"It's not that hard to get you into it though."

'_Damn him!'_ Junsu swore in his mind and gently pushed Yoochun away. The older looked at him, waiting for an answer to confirm their next activities. They were like that for a few seconds until Junsu sighed.

"You're mean."

Yoochun smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Does that mean yes?"

"It means you suck."

Yoochun laughed and went to sucking lightly on his neck as a hand snuck into the other's pants and pulled out his half hard member. Junsu moaned softly as his hips moved up.

He didn't notice his pants and underwear being taken off until he gave a shout from a sudden cold contact.

"Ahh! W-what-"

"You said I suck."

Junsu propped himself up on his elbows and watched Yoochun work the melted sweet onto the other's member. He then sat back and took his legs, opening them for a full view, which caused Junsu to blush.

"I didn't mean it literately though!"

"But I think you did Ducky."

They locked eyes when Yoochun went down on him and took his length in one go. He could feel his tongue lap at the ice cream, swirling around his now overly excited erection. Junsu moaned hotly when he sucked on it, head nearly pressed to the back of his throat. Of course he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting up, fucking his mouth. Yoochun, surprisingly, had no problem with this until he felt the other's muscles tense. He took his mouth away and left Junsu whimpering and panting on the floor while he removed his clothes and the rest of his boyfriend's.  
"All of this because you were jealous of ice cream."

Junsu blushed and looked away while trying to look mad.

"I wasn't jealous of ice cream!"

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were."

Yoochun was clearly liking this too much.

"Fine! Now fucking screw me already."

The older smiled triumphantly as he got back on top of his boyfriend.

"What was that?"

"Screw me."

Junsu's voice dripped in annoyance as he glared.

"Before that dear."

"…"

Yoochun chuckled before placing a soft kiss on Junsu's lips.

"Oh come on. You've already said it. What does it matter that it's one more time?"

With a sudden turn of events, Junsu arched his back and licked Yoochun's lips seductively.

"_Yoochun…"_

The older had his complete focus on him instantly.

"… Fuck me oppa."

And just like that, he no longer wanted to hear Junsu admit he was jealous of his ice cream.

Yoochun, with the remnants of the ice cream, coated two fingers and slid them inside Junsu hurriedly with the way he was asked, there wasn't a hope in going all love-y dove-y and slow. He almost obsessively watched his boyfriend's dace as it changed from seductive to pleasure filled, eyes closed, mouth open as he pushed back on them. Yoochun breathed heavily as he felt his fingers move faster without his consent, spreading the walls unmercifully to Junsu's constant request for it to be "more".

"C-Chun, no. I-I want you now."

Yoochun took his fingers out and leaned in close to bite his boyfriend's ear.

"Say it to me dirty Junsu."

He felt the other hold his breath and he actually thought he wasn't going to do it. However, Junsu wrapped his legs around him tightly and began to grind against him.

"Your dick makes me hot _oppa_. Shove it hard into me."  
Junsu's lips were against his ear and damn was that hot. Yoochun gave a moan before pushing their bodies apart and taking any liquid he could to lube himself because damn him if he was actually going to leave this _very_ able body.

Yoochun suddenly thrust inside his boyfriend when he knew he wasn't expecting it. That loud cry, one that could even rival Changmin's singing, was so incredibly sexual for him to hear.

He had full intentions on waiting but Junsu pushed down on him and grabbed his hair tightly.

"M-move damnit."

Yoochun laughed half heartedly before softly kissing his neck.  
"I love it when you're impatient."

He grabbed Junsu's hips, gaining a prop to help steady him as he pulled out and thrust inside him. Junsu gave a soft moan while Yoochun bit his lip, allowing his resolve to ebb away so he could slam into his boyfriend without guilt.

Yoochun felt Junsu's nails run down his back as his soft sounds became more audible, all together increasing the other's drive to feel his dick get swallowed over and over again.

"I-I'm close… mmmggaa!"

Yoochun couldn't say anything back as he angled his thrusts and hit Junsu's prostate consecutively. Junsu cried out even more as the bundle of nerves shot up his spine.

He hit his orgasm unexpectedly and arched his back, pulling onto Yoochun's hair as he came. Yoochun groaned loudly from having the space nearly shrink by half its size, gripping his cock.

"Su! Ahhh…"

Yoochun came after rocking into his boyfriend a few more times. Both men were glistening with sweat, any cold feeling left from the ice cream long gone.

It took a minute for the other to pill out and head into the kitchen to clean them up. Junsu panted and tried to regain his thinking before Yoochun came back.

"Do you think you would get jealous too if I drank a soda?"

Yoochun couldn't help but say this and laugh while Junsu gave a pout from the teasing.

"Chun you're so mean."

"You like it."

"… Yea."


End file.
